everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bimbola1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Madeline Hatter page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 11:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Song Needed to make a few minor changes, but overall it was good. Thanks for the work. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Sure, but as you can see, I am currently working on a template for transcript inclusion and that will take a little while. Will get to the birthdays asap after it. Thanks for the heads-up. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Cartoon pages Sorry, but no. I'm following standard wiki style formatting with the current layout, which is that a reference (which the source template is a special kind of) goes after what it is relevant for. If this is confusing, I don't see how putting them in front is any less confusing. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) serioulsy they kept yapping! Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 20:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Alita86 (talk) 20:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Love how you defended Apple on with that immature commenter who I suspect is still a preteen because she sure sounded like one. Alita86 (talk) 02:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Not all of them are bad mind you it just I that one was very judgmental Book As I've told the others, I have no access to the book currently and won't have for a while. Kellicopter is the user in charge of that project, so if you doubt you can/should edit on your own, talk to her. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:54, October 27, 2013 (UTC) 13W fiasco I left a comment on Clawdeen Ghoul's talk page that ought to describe to you what happened, if you are curious. I don't think I'm willing to talk more of it. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Apologies for the late decision, but I've been working (still am) on getting something restored that a recent pan-Wikia update destroyed. Regardless, I want to offer the chat mod position to you. Interested still? Parrotbeak (talk) 13:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bim I haven't seen you for a while! Your an awesome friend! We have a lot in common! We like the same brands, music and we're almost the same age, anyway my birthday is coming soon!!!!!!! :-D ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 22:44, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay... So what's going on in chat? ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 17:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat I find "I got my eye on you" rather threatening. You seem to have control of the situation, but if you want me to give Sweetz808 a more thorough block than a chat ban, feel free to say so. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bim! Happy Thanksgiving, are you celebrating in Canada? ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 13:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) re. Cool! I ate pies w/ ice cream and chessecakes w/ icecream, boy I was tired when I got home. ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 13:10, November 29, 2013 (UTC) There I apoligized. Happy? Who's LAD?Pof203 (talk) 23:25, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Other Wiki Dear Bimbola, I feel so overjoyed that you joined my Greek Goddesses Wikia. You're also an awesome Chat Mod in this Wikia. I was wondering, do you mind being a bureaucrat? I'd really appreciate it, since you are the second person (besides me) to ever join my Wikia. Thank you very much. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 5:14, December 21, 2013. (UTC) Whoops! Went off chat, but I'll chat with you soon! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 12:03, December 22, 2013. (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hi, Bimbola! Have a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I really appreciate your contributions to the Greek Goddesses Wikia. It means a lot! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:41, December 23, 2013. (UTC) New Years Hey Bim I came to wish you a great New Year, my family are inviting people over and making food (like tacos ~.~ ) have a great day gtg my mom calls me ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 16:55, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Chat? Hey Bimbola, I got something to tell you, want to go in chat, we haven't chat for a few days, ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 16:56, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Heyyyy, wanna go on chat? Just went online and I'd like to talk about... Eah! :D Mojojojo13579 (talk) 05:15, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey Bim I'm kinda back on the wikia, I haven't been on cause of schoolwork and users are barely on chat, and Bim when you get the chance message me and go into chat because its IMPORTANT I've been waiting to talk to SCK or MC or you but no one is going in to chat no more, please PLEASE when you have the chance, it means a lot to me. (I'll explain what I'll be talking about in chat) ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 00:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry had to help my mom clean up. :C ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 02:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat? ~ ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 17:43, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay right now I'm going to EAH Fandom wikia chat there are some people there. ~ ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 23:41, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat? ~ ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 00:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been online, chat please!? ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 00:50, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry...chat? I'm about to go on RIGHT NOW. Re: Sure! :D ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:44, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi, how you been? Hey Bim haven't been active sinced my school actvities in the new school year of my 7th grade, just passed by to say hi! Kinda bored right now and I'm not sure if I'll be more active but I'll come by the wikia once in a while. ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 14:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC)